<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by AceDetective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700407">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDetective/pseuds/AceDetective'>AceDetective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Ink [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Drabble, Human AU, Roman and Virgil are roommates, Sick Fic, Soul Ink, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDetective/pseuds/AceDetective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is sick and thinks he's doing a good job hiding it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Ink [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sniffled and reached to his desk to grab a tissue. He patted his hand around the desk until he found the tissue box and looked up from his pillow when he couldn’t grab the tissue. He groaned at the realization that the box was empty.</p><p>Roman was out with Logan on a solo date, or else he’d ask Roman to buy another box of tissues before he returned. Virgil rolled over in bed and tried to ignore the pressure on his sinuses and his runny nose. He could power through it; it was just a small cold. Virgil had gotten through worse when he still lived with his parents.</p><p>There was a tingling sensation in his right arm and he lifted his arm to read it. It took a few tries to fully make out the words.</p><p>
  <em>Roman and I are bringing back dinner for the four of us. Do either of you require anything else?</em>
</p><p>Virgil reached for his pen and wrote back, <em>I’m good. Patton?</em></p><p><em>Nope &lt;3. Meet at Roman and Virgil’s?</em> Light blue pen replied.</p><p>
  <em>That should suffice.</em>
</p><p>Virgil nodded his head, reading through the message. He looked around his room and the pile of tissues that sat in and around his garbage bin. Virgil needed to clean it up before they arrived back. He sat up, room spinning as he did so, and got out of the bed.</p><p>Virgil crouched on the floor and began picking up his used tissues. He sneezed in his elbow and continued working. When the tissues were collected, he put the tissue box into the garbage and put on his slippers. He’d throw out the bag and replace it, then no one would know he was sick. Perfect. He smiled, a bit proud of himself.</p><p>There was no point worrying the others over a small cold.</p><p>The garbage room was at the end of their hall, a short walk from Virgil and Roman’s room. A short enough walk that he did not think to grab his keys until he faced the door to go back inside his room finding it locked and himself keyless.</p><p>He groaned and sat down outside the room, knowing Roman would return and let him in soon. He would ask Valerie to key him in but didn’t want to walk down to the RA office in his pajamas. Virgil rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes.</p><hr/><p>“Virgil? Virgil, honey?”</p><p>Virgil looked up, blinking his eyes and sniffling back mucus. Patton was kneeling in front of him with a frown. He reached out and touched Virgil’s forehead, before looking back at Logan and Roman.</p><p>“He’s burning up,” Patton said. “Was he sick when you two left?”</p><p>Roman shook his head, “He wasn’t up yet, I thought it was odd but I let him sleep.”</p><p>Virgil coughed into his elbow as Roman unlocked their door. Logan and Roman carried the take-out bags in while Patton helped Virgil stand. Virgil leaned into Patton’s side as they walked in and Patton guided him back to his bed.</p><p>“Virgil, please remember that we want to know when you need help,” Logan spoke, as emptied the take-out bags. “Roman and I will go back out after dinner.”</p><p>“Didn’t think I was that sick . . .” Virgil said.</p><p>Logan nodded, “That is alright. I simply do not wish for any of my beloveds to go without.”</p><p>Virgil hmmed, remembering the argument over Thanksgiving break. He promised to reach out more, right.</p><p>“I’ll stay to watch him when you go,” Patton sat at Virgil’s desk. “Maybe get his fever to go down.”</p><p>Roman handed Patton a take-out container of Chinese food for Virgil, which Patton passed to Virgil. Virgil propped himself up with his pillows and accepted the container from Patton. Sniffling again, Virgil wiped his nose on his hoodie to hide how runny his nose was.</p><p>“We’ll get you more tissues too,” Roman said. “It looks like the box I bought last weekend was eaten by the dragon witch.”</p><p>Virgil shivered and burrowed into his hoodie, “Yeah . . . Had to clean it all up. Dragon witches make a mess.”</p><p>“That explains getting locked out,” Logan said, as he settled into the bean bag chair.</p><p>“Dragon witch stole my keys,” Virgil supplied.</p><p>He began to eat, feeling slightly better as he ate for the first time today. He had only been awake for three hours and hadn’t felt up to walking to the dining hall when he woke up. He was grateful Logan and Roman thought of him and Patton.</p><p>Roman pulled his desk chair away from his desk so that he would be closer to the others as he ate. He smiled at Virgil and dug into his meal. Virgil smiled back but ended up quickly turning away to sneeze into his sleeve.</p><p>“Gesundheit!”</p><p>“Bless you!”</p><p>“Bless you,” Logan offered him a napkin.</p><p>“Thank you,” Virgil took the napkin and wiped his nose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>